The Amazoness Queen: Amirah Ghaniyah
by MikoSheena
Summary: REWRITE OF CHAP 5 DONE! An adventurous female, that created her own way of living, her own country and followed her own destiny. While inspiring a lot of people along the way she got the title of Amazoness Queen, Amirah Ghaniyah, and this is her story. (rather M for later in the story, such as violence)
1. How it began

It all started when Amirah was just 12 years old. Her mother and father were merchants and they found a young boy in the desert who seemed to be around her age. They had taken him in and helped him regain his strength and heal his wounds. Being thankful for what they had done the boy wanted to repay their kindness by helping them out.

That is how Amirah's peaceful life started to change.

The boy that they had taken in, was named Salah al-din, but they decided to call him Saladin to make it easier. He had white hair that reached just past his shoulders and slightly tanned skin. There were two things Amirah found interesting about him. One of those things was that he had a wand with him, indicating that he was a magician. The other thing was his two different eyes. One was purple while the other appeared to be blind whom had been in bandage before.

The girl didn't notice that she was staring at the boy until he spoke up. "Is there something on my face?" he asked his voice soft and gentle yet had something wise to it.

Flustered and quite taken aback by the fact she now realised she had be staring she sputtered out. "N-no!"

The boy could not help but chuckle, his smile kept on his face as he asked "Do you find it weird?"

"Huh?" Amirah blinked slightly in confusion.

"My blind eye… do you find it weird?" he asked now a bit more specific.

"N-no! Just… I have never seen someone with a blind eye before… I guess I was just curious..." embarrassed the honey brown haired girl looked away.

Saladin stood up and then sat down before her making Amirah yelp a bit. The boy took her hand and let her fingertips rest just under his blind eye. The honey brown haired female blinked her ocean blue eye in confusion.

"See? There is nothing strange about it" Saladdin smiled. "Just because this eye only let me see darkness does not mean I am in pain or anything"

Amirah nodded as she took her hand back understanding it a bit more now. "I see". She didn't know how Saladin knew that she was wondering if he was in pain constantly, but his answer reassured her.

Amirah had a feeling she could trust this boy.

**~ 2 years later~**

Amirah, now 14 years old, had sword practice with her father. He found it time she learned some self defense. Saladin, now being 15 years old, was reading a book he always had with him. He had proved himself very helpful over the 2 years.

Amirah remembered having sword lessons when little, but she stopped training since there was no need to defend themselves. Her father was strong enough and always took care of the goons that tried to rob them.

"Honey, it's time to go again!" she heard her mother call. That was right they traveled with other caravans. It was a certain time of year where merchants would come and travel together. Exchanging information. This merchants society was known as 'The Great Surge'.

It was all like a big family. Everyone would exchange information with each other. It wasn't a society everyone could get in though, you had be accepted by one of the caravans to enter it. Whether it be marriage or just simple acceptance like for Saladin.

However... no one could predict that from that day on, things would get totally different...


	2. Her name is Murzim

The great Surge, Amirah had seen it a couple of times now, but for Saladin it was still all new.

Saladin looked outside to see many other caravan groups, all going to once place. '_So this is the great surge' _he thought.

"Hey Harun!" The honey brown haired female waved a younger boy, that appeared to be around the age of 6.

Said boy looked up blinking at the sound of someone calling his voice. "Ah! Amirah!" the boy grinned and waved soon a girl hang over his shoulder.

"HI AMIRAH!" she said overly excited making the boy hold his ears. "Shesha!" he whined at the girl that was just a year younger then him.

Harun had brown messy hair that slightly got over his shoulders, with sunset orange eyes which kinda went to the red color. His clothing were just simple broken white harem pants with the same color shirt and a stash around his waist that had blue color.

Shesha had black hair with grey eyes she just wore a simple white dress.

Saladin looked at the two youngster whom were waving from their carriage. By now his hair had grown longer, his bangs were cut in a weird way and covered his blind eye.

Once the cart stopped Amirah's parents went to talk with everyone else, and Amirah dragged Saladin along too the two other children.

"How have you been?" the oldest female asked the younger ones.

Shesha just tilted her head to the side upon seeing Saladin, and Harun sweatdropped. "yes we've been-" but before the boy could say anything else Shesha interrupted him.

"Say what's your name?" she asked pointing her finger at Saladin. "Shesha! Don't point at people!" Harun scolded her.

"My name is Saladin" He said with a soft smile on his face. Which made Shesha smile back.

"Let me introduce ourselves properly, I am Harun Al-Rashid and this is my friend Shesha" Harun said he was already acting like a real gentleman. "Hiya!" Shesha grinned at the the other female.

Soon the they both heard a ruckus. Saladin and Amirah looked at each other. "I will go and check you stay with Harun and Shesha" Amirah said, Saladin simply nodded.

Harun looked at Shesha with a raised eyebrow, confused by that. Saladin thought it was best to try and reassure them. "I am sure it's not such a big problem and it it will be solved soon" he flashed them a smile, which made the other three smile as well. "You're right!" Shesha said grinning once more. With that Saladin had suggested they would all play a game. Hoping it would take their mind off of things.

With that the honey brown haired female said and went to see what the ruckus was about.

"You know it is illegal to bring something like that along!" Harun's father yelled. Amirah first was afraid it was towards her dad since he brought strangers in. Even though that should not have been a problem. After all her family and Harun's started this whole 'Great Surge'.

"Indeed! What were you thinking?! You know we don't deal in slaves!" That was her father voice.

'Slaves?' Amirah thought her eyes slightly wide hearing that. It was indeed forbidden in the group to trade in slaves. Amirah peeked between the people to see a girl with red/pink-ish hair that came to her shoulder, and the same color eyes, her wrists and ankles were in chains and cuffs and she could not move and she wore a white dress.

Just as Amirah was looking her way, the slave's girls eyes looked at her making her back away. Why? Those eyes... it held sadness, rage, and just utter disgust towards everyone here. As the female stepped back she bumped into someone, the auw, she recognized right away. She turned around to look at the black haired girl. "Shesha!" the girl said in her scolding voice. "Hi Amirah" Shesha said trying to be innocent. "Why are you not with Harun?!" Amirah put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Miss Amirah... but hearing my father yell got me worried, I was afraid there would be a fight" Harun said honestly. Amirah sighed.

Soon the white haired male joined the scene as well. "Sorry Amirah, I thought a game would distract them apparently hide and seek was not the best idea" he sweatdropped. "That's okay..."

"Who is that?" Shesha asked as she looked at the red/pink-ish haired girl.

Amirah hardly ever reacted like this. "Amirah!" the said girl turned around to meet her father. "You should not be here go back to the caravan with the others!" he kind of ordered Amirah.

Her ocean blue eyes looked at the slaved girl. She felt sorry for her. "C-come on everyone let's go" she said and guided the youngsters away.

While the adults kept on arguing.

**-Later that night-**

Everyone was sleeping by now, Amirah couldn't sleep though, she kept thinking about those red/pink-ish eyes she saw, the image in her mind pierced through her, such eyes... a young girl like her should not have such eyes. Amirah knew what the girl was though, a _fanalis. _Apparently they were rather dangerous and could be sold at a high price. The female sighed and sat up, going out of the carriage to take some fresh air.

As she walked around she saw a cage like carriage where the fanalis girl was being held. Amirah stood still for a moment before she decided to walk up to it. The fanalis girls eyes shot open and sat right up glaring at the other. Amirah gulped softly but tried to stay calm. "Hello" she offered the other a small smile, but the caged girl just send her a scowl. "You must be hungry here I have some bread" she said and put it on the ground of the cage. The other girl looked at it and then back at Amirah, before carefully taking the bread in her hands and eating it as if her live depended on it.

_'She must have been really hungry'_ the honey brown haired female thought. "My name is Amirah, what is your name?" she asked as she looked at the fanalis. Said girl kept eating before her red/pink-ish eyes looked at her ocean blue eyes. Such piercing eyes the fanalis girl had. But no name came out of her mouth. "You know my father is going to do everything to help you get free. We don't trade in slaves it's forbidden" that caught the fanalis girls interest. "Free?" she asked speaking for the first time, seems like Amirah broke the barrier, at least a bit. "Yeah... the problem is the guy that took you though, but don't worry, I will make personally sure that you will be free again! Even if I have to break a code for it, you will be free again!" she smiled, but once more the fanalis girl stayed silent. "Well... good night" Amirah said and turned around to leave.

The fanalis girl looked at her, those girls words... it touched her, it made her feel hopeful. "Murzim" she said softly. Amirah blinked and turned around hearing the mumble. "Hm?". "My name is Murzim" she said. Amirah smiled at that. "Alright, good night Murzim. I will bring you something to eat tomorrow as well" she said heading back to her carriage a plan already forming in her head to get Murzim free.


	3. Breaking free

Amirah woke up very early in the morning, it seems her father was already awake, but the others were still sleeping. 'Father must be talking to the others about what to do with Murzim...' she thought. She silently stood up and took some bread.

Before heading out towards Murzim's cage. The word stung in Amirah's mind, it didn't sound nice what so ever. The more she thought about a young girl being bound and caged the more she wanted to save Murzim.

She looked around hoping no one saw her. "Good morning Murzim" she said but just like before the girl had already sat up when she heard Amirah approaching. Murzim just nodded at the older female, acknowledging that she was there.

"Here I got you some bread" she said, Murzim took it and ate it hungrily. Which was odd, she had just gotten bread not so many hours ago, was she that underfed? No... everything seemed alright.

"Okay now. I have a plan, to get you out of here Murzim. Right now everyone is either asleep or at the assembly to talk. So I am going to try and get the keys to get you out" she said. Murzim looked at her slightly in disbelief was the other really risking to save her? The fanalis girl had seen in her time in this cage that every single person that came near would be severely punished. Amirah just gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, everything will be fine" she said, before leaving she had to get the keys after all. Murzim watched her, following her with her eyes.

Amirah softly walked to the carriage and and got inside, tip toeing to the hook that had the keys. How stupid of that man to leave it there, then again he had drunk very much yesterday so it was no wonder he was out cold. She carefully took the keys in her hand and checked if the male started to wake up or not, sometimes she got a little heart attack when he moved. 'Calm down Amirah, get the keys and go' she thought quickly taking the keys and going out of the carriage. She sighed glad to be out of there.

"Amirah what are you doing?"

Amirah suddenly heard behind her making her yelp softly and almost let the keys fall out of her hand. "Damnit Saladin don't scared me like that!" she scolded the other for sneaking up on her.

"Amirah you know this is not wise, what if you get caught?" the older boy warned her, not wanting that the other would get into trouble.

"I need to save this girl, Saladin. I cannot let her live like this!" She spoke to the other.

Saladin looked at her and sighed. "I cannot believe I am agreeing on this but, fine. I will keep a watch out, so be quick"

A smile plastered on Amirah's face. "Thank you Saladin!" she said and went to the cage.

She tried every key before finally finding the one and opened the door. "Okay I need to come in to unlock your shackles". The little fanalis girl nodded at that, her red/pink-ish eyes saw something though "Go back!" she said but it was too late.

Amirah got pulled back by her hair by someone strong. Amirah yelped in pain with one eye closed she looked at the person whom had her hair in his grip. Just as she feared the man that had captured Murzim had woken up and was rather angry at Amirah for trying to steal his 'slave'.

"Saladin!" Amirah raised her voice in concern as she saw the another male of Farouk's caravan holding onto Saladin with a knife to his neck. "Be quiet you!" he male hissed and picked her up by her hair.

"Amirah!" Saladin yelled her name in concern. Damn it, why did he leave without his staff?! If only he had it with him he could perform some magic.

Murzim knew this was going to be useless. She knew the girls plan would fail, then why did she not warn her earlier? Had she become so hopeful. 'Never give up' that voice ringed through her head.

'I... should not give up' she thought and gritted her teeth, lost in thought until she heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. She looked up and blinked Amirah had thrown the keys to her. "Get out Murzim, quick!" she said. Her red/pink-ish eyes widen at this gesture. Even in pain she risked a lot to let her be free. From that point on, she knew she would owe this girl a lot.

The grown man growled at this and threw Amirah away to a pole, wanting to go in the cage to get the keys back, while having a knife in his hands. "Murzim watch out!" Amirah yelled wanting to stand up up but was dizzy because of the it.

"No more running..." Murzim said. This girl, Amirah was genuinely concerned about her, she was not going to let this go to waste. She was just like that person whom went through everything to get Murzim free as well so many months ago. When being captured again she thought it was her destiny to be a slave after all. But she had seen a part of the world and yet again someone tried to free her from her prison.

She was not going to give up, not anymore. Her resolve high of wanting to get out, wanting to keep in mind what that person dear to her said before dying. She would not give up. Murzim took a deep breath and started to had to hold her hands on her ears, as the scream sounded like an echo. "What the-?" she could hear the man curse and saw him shivering in fear The other male had let go of Saladin scared and backed away, with this opportunity he quickly went to get Amirah's father. Amirah just looked wide eyed at the girl. She could do something like this?

While the male was in fear Murzim grabbed the keys and unlocked the shackle on her ankles, before the other could comprehend what was happening. "Why you-" he started but was blasted out of the carriage by the girl's strength. Amirah still looked wide eyed at her, "Wow..." was the only thing that left her mouth as she looked at the fanalis.

"Amirah!" the strong voice of her father made her look away from the fanalis. However as mad as they were on the man, every grown up looked at the freed fanalis girl, some were afraid of what she might do. As Murzim walked up to Amirah, her father got more cautious, that was until Murzim went on her knees and bowed deeply. "Thank you for saving me" she said. Amirah looked at her and smiled. "No need to bow, or to thank me, you did most yourself Murzim" she said.

She smiled and walked up to Murzim held out her hand. "Come on stand up". Murzim gasped softly as she looked up at Amirah, she could see her honesty. "Thank you" she said once more before hesitantly taking her hand and let her be pulled up by Amirah.

Seeing that the fanalis didn't want to do any harm, they locked their eyes once more on the person that had captured the fanalis. "Farouk! As punishment for bringing a slave for trade, which is forbidden! And for using violence against my daughter and Saladin whom is part of our caravan, we sentence you to leaving this group. You are banished!" Amirah's father's voice boomed over everyone else. "What?! You can't do that" Farouk the male whom had kept Murzim prisoner. "Yes I can, and I am sure everyone agrees". Farouk looked at everyone whom looked away and didn't say anything. "You will pay for this, do you hear me?!" he roared before leaving with his caravan. Everyone seemed to calm down once the male left.

Amirah's father looked at Murzim "And you" he said his strong eyes softening. "You are free to go". The fanalis girl looked at Amirah as if wanting her vote in this. Amirah just gave her a gently smile and nodded. Murzim looked from Amirah to the father and said. "I wish to stay" she said, and once again bowed. "I wish to stay and help out as thank you for saving me". Amirah looked bewildered by what the other said. "I will not stop you. You are free to do what you want" Amirah's father said which shocked said girl only more. "W-Wha? Are you sure father?". He nodded "Yes, after all, it seemed the fanalis girl trusts you" and with that he left.

Amirah looked at Murzim and held out her hand. "Well... welcome to the Ghaniyah caravan then, Murzim". Murzim looked at the hand questionably.

"You shake it!" she said. Murzim blinked but took her hand and Amirah gave it a firm shake.

And that was the moment Amirah had gotten her second companion... but soon things were going to change more drastically than what they would have wanted.


	4. The change

_A/N: first of all I want to thank the people who have been reading my story and I want to apologize for the delay, a lot of things happened but I am going to try and get this story going again ^^_

**Previous chapter:**

**Amirah looked at Murzim and held out her hand. "Well... welcome to the Ghaniyah caravan then, Murzim". Murzim looked at the hand questionably.**

**"You shake it!" she said. Murzim blinked but took her hand and Amirah gave it a firm shake.**

**And that was the moment Amirah had gotten her second companion... but soon things were going to change more drastically than they would have wanted.**

* * *

Some days went by since the incident with Farouk. Live from the caravan group seemed to have settled down again to the lively and fun group it is supposed to be. But with some slight changes. Murzim was now part of the caravan, and she was very helpful carrying things that were normally too heavy for a girl her age. She really was a big help, and as much as Amirah's father didn't want to admit it he was glad the fanalis girl helped around.

"Amirah?"

Ocean blue eyes blinked at the sound of her name and brought her out of her trance, she looked to her side. "Oh hello Harun" she smiled but blinked a bit. "Who is the little girl with you?" she asked.

"I was just about to introduce her, this is my youngest sister Dimah". The girl looked roughly 3 years old, she had the same brown hair as Harun and big sunset orange eyes. Her hair in low pigtails that just reached her shoulder and looked rather puffy. She wore a yellow dress and black flats.

Amirah squated down for the other, she the girl held onto her brother clothing as if her life depended on it.

"Hey there, Dimah" Amirah said in a gentle voice. "I am Amirah, a friend of your big brother" she smiled. The little girl looked from her to Harun whom also only gave a gentle smile, at this the girl just smiled and Amirah stood up.

"How come I hadn't seen her earlier?" she asked the younger boy.

"Ah! That is because Dimah was sick"

"I see, I am glad she is doing better now"

The little girl in the meantime looked around in a curious manner, what peeked her interest was Murzim.

Murzim had just loaded in some cargo from the caravan, looked the girls way with a dull look in her eyes.

Big orange eyes sparkled in wonder as she smiled and waved quite enthusiastically.

The fanalis girl just raised an eyebrow at the girl, not sure what to do back. Yet a small smile came on her face as she mimicked the motion but at a much slower space.

This made the girl grin happily. "Harun, Harun, who is that?" she asked pointing at Murzim.

Harun blinked his orange reddish eyes to where his younger sister pointed. "It is not polite to point, Dimah"

Amirah just giggled "That is Murzim, Dimah, she is a friend of mine" she smiled. "I see!" was the answer the little girl gave, Harun at that just gently ruffled her hair. "Well we should get going, I don't want to keep my mother waiting"

"That sounds like an idea, or you would be scolded again!" Amirah grinned, making Harun sweatdrop a bit. "Y-yeah. Well say bye for now Dimah". Harun took his sister's hand to lead the way back to their caravan, Dimah in the meantime waved "Bye bye"

Amirah just smiled. Yeah, live at the caravan was at it should be again. She looked the other way to the other caravans and scanned how everyone interacted with each other. Adults were talking, or celebrating, and children were playing. It may not be a steady house like most had, but it was a good live. Amirah could see the world, and this was her home. The caravan live they had was a good one. The smile on the female's face only become wider.

'_No matter how I look at it… this live is the best!'_ she grinned to herself before her father called her to help with something.

Soon nightfall came and everyone got ready for bed. Amirah hoped that her live would always be like this, before she went to sleep with the rest.

Amirah couldn't be wrong. In the middle of the night she was awoken by screams and swords clashing, in gasp she sat up straight wondering what was going on, as she peeked outside she saw fire and man being taken down.

Gasping in shock she backed away shivering. What was going on? What was happening? Why was this happening?! This had to be a dream… right… right?! The more screams that filled the air the more Amirah knew this was no dream.

"Amirah!" Saladin called and looked inside the caravan, he seemed to be gasping for air, but his face only showed relief when he saw the other. "We need to go now! Grab your things" he said.

"But my mother and father! Where are they?!" Panic was in the girl's voice. Where were they?

"No time Amirah, we need to go!" He said.

Even though the female was confused she quickly grabbed a bag put some stuff in and took her sword and left the place.

"Mother?! Father?!" She screamed out as she dodged the fiery sea.

"Murzim?! Harun?!" she screamed again once she stopped and looked around. Everything was on fire. How… she took a shaky step back. Where was everyone?!

"This way!" Harun said taking her arm and led her a different way then from where he had seen the bandits before.

"Saladin! What's going on?!" Amirah asked again but Saladin decided to ignore her question for the time being. At this Amirah made them stop walking. "I demand an explanation!"

When she felt someone grab her wrist from behind she turned around her sword ready to strike but stopped just in time to see it was Murzim. A shaky breath left the older girl's lips as she saw the fanalis, she dropped her weapon and hugged the girl, before pulling away. "Where are the others?" she asked as she placed the hands on her shoulders.

"I do not know..." Murzim frowned, it was hard for her to concentrate with all those screams. Amirah but her lip at that. "Okay… that is no problem… we just have to find the others, come on!" The honey brown haired girl picked up her sword and started to run one way and Murzim followed suit.

Saladin nodded and followed the female. "We need to see if we can find Harun and his caravan!"He suggested

"Mother?! Father?!" Amirah yelled out once more and it seemed that Saladin suggestion fell on deaf ears.

Murzim stopped at a certain moment and squinted her eyes, not far from them she saw, Harun, Shesha and little Dimah being cornered by a bandit. It seemed Harun tried to protect the three but was cut from his shoulder to his chest and he seemed to be in pain.

When the bandit raised his weapon, Murzim took no time and went to help taking out the bandit quite easily.

"Thank you-" before Harun would finish his sentence he fell onto the ground. "Harun!" Dimah the youngest one screamed.

Saladin and Amirah at that moment entered the scene. "Harun!" she kneeled down next to him. "Oh no… Murzim could you carry him, please?"

The redhead nodded and picked the boy up. As Shesha picked up the youngest of them. Then both looked at Amirah, eyes asking what they should do.

Amirah's lip quivered, her hand shook a bit as she looked down. They all depended on her… she had no time to hesitate, she needed to take action right now!

"Okay, listen up. We have to get away from here as soon as possible! We cannot get caught okay?"

Murzim simply nodded, knowing how important it was that they would escape. Shesha on the other hand didn't seem so sure. "W-what about our parents?" she asked.

Amirah looked at her with sad but hopeful eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder "For now, we must escape, if we do not we might never see them again, everything will be alright okay?"

The black haired girl nodded a bit hesitant but nodded. "Good now follow me" Amirah said and began to run. The others followed. Every enemy that they saw was struck down by Amirah or Saldin with his magic, as the two then continued to guide them through the sea of flames into the forest nearby, where they rested.

Amirah looked back at the Surge, with sadness in her ocean blue eyes. Who knew what happened to the others. They could have been killed or taken away. But one thing she knew for sure, her home was gone… they no longer had a place to return to.

Tears started to form in her eyes but she refused to let them flow. Now is not the time, she had to stay strong for the younger children. Saladin at that point placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well, you showed true leader skills just like your father" He gave her a gentle smile.

Amirah nodded a bit and wiped away the tears that threatened to come out.

She looked back at them. Harun was still unconscious and it seemed that Saladin had treated the boys wound. Dimah was crying in Shesha's arms whom was crying as well. Murzim just looked at her. She patted the two crying children on her head.

"Everything will be okay, for now rest. We are safe here" the children looked at her and nodded before laying down next to Harun.

Amirah looked at them with a sad smile and watched them fall asleep.

"It will not be alright... will it" Murzim said, stating pretty much a fact.

Amirah sighed. "I do not know… but we need to hope it will be alright, for no take some rest Murzim"

The fanalis girl nodded and laid down on the grass. Amirah leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky that was filled with the smoke that came from the caravans. '_Why Solomon… why would you do this to us?'_ she thought sadly before she too decided to get some sleep.

_**That night the children lost everything they knew**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Their parents**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Their family**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Their home**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**They only had eachother now… **_

_**They had lost a lot, but is was also the beginning of a beautiful adventure that was about the embark for them. **_

_**They would meet many people that would become their friends… their new family.**_

So even as sad as things now were there was hope, and a path set by them by Solomon himself.


	5. What now?

Amirah woke up rather started as she sat up straight and breathed irregular. _Was… all that happened just a dream? _The female looked around and was hit with the hard realisation that what happened was not a dream. She looked frustrated as she let her ocean blue eyes meet the ground.

How could this have happened? Why were they even attacked in the first place? Who led the attack? … _Who did this?_

"Amirah". Upon hearing her name Amirah looked up, it was Saladdin whom seemed to have a sad look on his face. Which did not reassure the female at all.

"Come" He said and held out his hand for her to take, which she took a tad hesitant. What did he want to show her?

Saladin led her to the burned remains of the caravans of the once Great Surge.

Amirah's lip quivered as she fell on her knees with her head down. "Everything is gone..." her voice sounded a bit cracked as tears dripped down her cheek.

Saladin looked at her sad eyes. "I am sorry..." were the words he spoke.

The honey brown haired woman didn't look at Saladin. "Are they-" before she could finish her question Saladin spoke up. "Yes..." The girl bit her lip. Her parents were gone, and she assumed that the youngsters their parents were as well.

Everyone was gone, everyone she knew, everyone she grew up with. They were all gone. Soft sobs and hiccups could be heard from the girl.

"Why… Why did this happen? We never did anything wrong… So why" she choked out as her eyes became all red and puffy from crying.

Suddenly Saladin sat before her with a soft smile on his face, yet his eyes held sadness. "Here… I know it is not much… but I am sure you father wanted you to have this" he said.

Amirah looked up confused by white haired male's voice. What did he mean by that? Once she saw what the other held out to her, her eyes widen. "H-how-" she asked as she took with shaky hands the sword and ring from her father.

"I found them under the caravan… they must have gotten under it somehow" Saladin explained.

Amirah hugged the items close to her. The ring was a symbol of the leadership her father had in the great surge, It was a golden ring with a jet black stone. The sword was a bit more unique as unlike others it was a straight sword with a hilt was dark ocean blue with golden details. The sword itself even was a darker grey than other swords that were considered normal.

"T-thank you… Thank you, Saladin" Amirah cried out as she still kept the items close to her. Saladin just gave her a sad smile as she patted the girl on the head. He didn't say a word as you're welcome or no problem. Because he knew Amirah was grateful for this. After all she had something that belonged to her father, a memento you could say.

They sat there for a little while till Amirah calmed down and stopped crying. "How are you feeling?" Saladin asked her. "Better now… thank you" Amirah let out a small smile to the other.

Saladin then stood up and held out his hand again. "Come let's go back" he said. Amirah nodded. It was indeed best if they went back before the children would panic with them not being near them.

Once back at their little camp Amirah looked at the still sleeping children, then back at her friend. "What should we do, Saladin?" she asked. Sure she had taken the lead yesterday but she was unsure what to do now. Where should they go, how would they take care of themselves? Panic started to invade her mind.

Saladin placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine, do not worry. But they need a strong leader, Amirah" he said.

"I cannot be that leader!" She yelled in a hushed tone, hoping she would not wake the others up. "I am not cut to be a leader!" The panic could be seen in her eyes, after all she cried just now not too long ago, should a leader never show such a weakness? Saladin just looked back with eyes telling her not worry.

"Yes you are. But you just need to believe in yourself and have some guidance. That is what I am for" he gave the other a reassuring smile. "Well make it work somehow, together"

Amirah took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she repeated his works in her mind to calm down. She then let out the breath she held in. Finally calmed down by the boy's words.

"Together" she smiled, and the male nodded to confirm her words and helped her up.

"I see two are back..." they both turned to the pink haired girl surprised. How long had she been awake? She then held out some fruit for them.

"Where did you find these, Murzim?" Amirah asked.

"In the forest, there is a lot of fruit here and not far ahead is a lake we could take water from" She said and pointed.

Saladin and Amirah looked at eachother and smiles. "Good work Murzim" Amirah patted the girl softly on the head whom no seemed to turn shy all of a sudden by being complimented.

They woke up the younger children, and gave them some fruit to eat, who of course ate it right away. Harun woke up with a groan. "I am glad to see you are awake… I must say you are quite brave for someone your age to protect your sisters like that" Saladin said, the young boy smiled a bit at that and then looked at Amirah.

"I am afraid I have some bad news… We are on our own from now on" Amirah started.

The youngster looked at her with scared eyes. "But it is okay, we have each other-" At that Dimah started to cry.

"I want my mama and papa!" she cried out. Her brother Harun went to her and hugged his little sister. He looked at the elder two with sad eyes.

Amirah kneeled down before the two before hugging the two. She knew how they felt. She too cried not too long ago about their death.

"I know… I am sorry, but they can't be with us anymore" she dried away the tears of the youngest child.

"But… even if they are not with here right now they are still with us… they have become stars and are watching us from above, guarding over us." This was something Amirah's father always told her when someone or something died. It… always reassured her and calmed her down.

Dimah looked at the other as she sniffled a bit "They have become stars?" she asked.

Amirah nodded "Yes, and they will always look out for you, so if you ever feel lonely, look up at the night sky. But don't forget that we are here for you as well" she said as she tickled the girl who laughed in return. "Okay?" she smiled.

The little girl nodded and wiped away her tears. She was too young to really understand it. But it seemed Amirah's words calmed her down a little. Harun just mouthed her a thank you, as he hugged his little sister and Shesha then joined into the group as well, feeling left out a bit.

Amirah gave a soft amused huff at this as she stood up. "Now eat the rest of your fruit, then we can head to the lake Murzim spot and get some water"

"Can we swim?!" Shesha asked excited. Amirah looked at Saladin wondering if it was a wise thing to do at this time. He nodded. "Sure, why not?" was the answer then and Shesha jumped around in joy.

Funny how children could react in situations… because you never knew how they would act. They could cry like Dimah, be silent in their own little world like Harun, or try and be happy like Shesha.

"Is it really that wise to stay there long?" Amirah whispered to Saladin.

"For now it is best that the children will calm down and feel more at ease. Something fun like this will help with that"

"I guess you are right..." However Amirah was worried. Worried that maybe the bandits were still close by. Saladin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. As if saying things would turn out alright.

When everyone ate their food they headed towards the lake.

Once there Shesha jumped into the water right away splashing both Harun and Dimah. "Shesha!" Harun said scolding and sighed.

"That is not nice Shesha!" Dimah said kind of following her brother's example.

Amirah facepalmed at the scene. Saladin just kept quiet and sweatdropped a bit. Who knew the black haired girl could be so lively?

"... Childish..." Muttered Murzim, which fell on deaf ears as Shesha was just laughing. "Let's get some water and freshen up" Amirah said the others nodded.

In the end they stayed there the whole day, which was not Amirah's plan. She wished they had moved ahead more. A sigh left her lips.

"Everything alright?" Saladin asked as he took a place next to her. Amirah looked at him then back at the children whom were sleeping all cozy together. Her ocean blue eyes then looked back at the male.

"I don't know..."

It fell silent for a moment, and Saladin waited for her to talk again.

"I am not sure what to do… Where should we go? Are we safe here, right now, at this point, while still being so close to the great surge? What if the bandits come again? What if-" Amirah started to rattle until Saladin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry too much, Amirah. Everything will be alright"

"How can you be so sure?!" she asked a bit irritated by the white haired male at the moment.

"Because I know..." His hand left her shoulder has he looked ahead.

Amirah blinked at the other her eyes slightly wide. She didn't know why… but somehow it was as if Saladin's words pulled her in. His voice sounded full of confidence, as if he indeed was really sure that everything was going to be alright.

Not even her father in dire situations has such a strong and confident voice…

Saladin at that moment looked at her with a closed eyed smile. "You should get some rest Amirah, tomorrow will be a long day" he said and stood up walking away to his sleeping place.

Amirah watched him, still being a bit baffled.

For the first time since meeting him… this question crossed her mind.

_Just… who are you actually, Saladin?_


	6. Saladin's Story Part 1

The group began their travel again early in the morning, after they gathered some food and water for the journey.

Amirah was anxious, she knew they would not be protected from nature in the desert ahead but she knew it was necessary if they wanted to head towards a town.

"Murzim… are you sure I should not carry more?" Harun asked Murzim. Amirah just knew he would grow up being a gentleman when older.

Murzim shook her head "It is fine, it is not heavy" she said.

"O...okay" Harun said feeling a bit guilty the fanalis girl had to carry all even if she could handle it. Instead he carried his sister from time to time. Even with his injuries

"... This way...If we continue straight ahead we will be in a sandstorm" Saladin and smiled. "Best to avoid that now right?" he said.

Murzim looked confused, how did he knew that? Could he see it? The fanalis girl looked straight ahead, while squinting her eyes a bit. She didn't really see anything at the moment. More confusion became apparent on her face as she looked at the elder male, who just smiled back at her.

Harun blinked as well, but decided to not question the elder males judgement. The other two didn't seem to care much as the played in the sand a bit by kicking it with their feet.

Amirah looked at Saladin bewildered, what made him make this conclusion? How did he know? Never had she seen Saladin say such things, not even in the caravan, he was usually a quiet boy, who read a lot and helped out when needed. But… at this moment he seemed to know more than meets the eye.

Amirah found it a bit suspicious even… Saladin better give an explanation later about this all. Because it was only getting her more nervous than she already was. What was the white haired male hiding from her?

The honey brown haired female started to feel a bit guilty as she thought of her friend as someone suspicious. She tried to shake the thoughts off and just keep walking ahead. She shouldn't be suspicious of him. He had never done anything wrong… so why now? Was it because she was scared of the journey ahead? Or… was it because of the unknown?

Never before had she traveled alone… or with someone her age, heck! She never had traveled with someone younger than her, and now she had three kids following her, hoping that she would lead them, protect them, how was she even going to do that?

She only had a sword, and still had many ways to learn how to use it expertly, and she had no idea on what level Saladin magic was. And the kids… well they were too young to fight.

Being deep in thought she didn't notice the kids staring at her worried. "Is she okay?" Shesha asked Harun. Harun looked at Amirah whom seemed to be frowning to herself a bit. "I… don't know" he said honestly. Murzim looked at Amirah as well, not liking that look on her face and wondered what was bothering her.

The youngest walked up to her and gently tugged at her clothing, making her look down. "Is everything alright?" she asked innocent big eyes looking up at her.

Huh? Had… she worried them? That was not her intention… she wanted to act strong for them, not make them worry. They shouldn't worry about her. Especially not after what happened… She made up her mind, she could not let the youngster worry too much about her. It was her job now to look after them, and not the other way around.

"No everything is alright, don't worry" Amirah said with a gentle smile and patted the girl on the head.

Dimah closed her eyes for a moment when she got patted but soon a big smile broke on her face. "Okay!" She then hurried back to her brother and Shesha.

A sad smile then appeared on Amirah's face. Even with everything that happened, they worried about her, and seemingly nothing else. It was if they trusted her deeply.

"You did well Amirah. But understand even a leader must show that their troubled. But only to the people closest to them. Like those children and me." Saladin said to her. "If something is bothering you, I am here to listen and give the best advice I can give. So never hesitate to ask something, alright?" he said.

Amirah nodded. How foolish she was. She only had been thinking about how _**she**_ had to fix this, how _**she**_ had to take care of everyone, how _**she**_ has to think of a solution for them. She thought she had to do this all on her own, and completely forgot that she could count on her companions as well. She doesn't have to do things on her own.

'_I should really stop being so anxious… there is no need for that whatsoever. We… we can make this work, somehow. We just have to make the most of it._'

Saladin smiled to himself. '_Yes… That's it Amirah. Trust your companions and great things will happen…_' The male thought.

A lot of mystery surrounded the magician, the once calm boy now seemed like a wise man in his old days. A lot of things were unclear about him, but… He could be trusted.

"Okay, just a little further everyone and then we can set up camp!" Amirah said, the children cheered happy that they could get some rest after all that walking.


	7. Saladin's story part 2

Night had fallen and the younger children were fast asleep again. It seemed that Murzim trusted them a bit more as she now laid closer to the other tree. Harun held Dimah protectively in his arms and Shesha was laying spread out with a leg over Harun's legs.

Quite a funny yet sweet scene to see honestly.

Amirah looked at the fire that was keeping them warm. Across from her sat Saladin whom was staring at the fire as well without much care in the world.

Amirah wondered if she should ask him about what had happened earlier today. How did he know they had to go this way? Had he actually used this power before or not?

The honey brown haired girl's stare started to turn in a frown as she thought about it. Why would he hide such a gift? Why? Did something happen in the past that he was afraid of it? A lot of those questions ran through her mind. But he could trust her right?

"You can" The male said all of a sudden.

Amirah was brought out of her thought and looked at the other blinking. "Huh?" she asked looking a tad confused as she made her head hang a little to the right.

"You can trust me"

'_Huh? How… how did he know…?_' Amirah thought, now only more question coming into her mind.

"You must have a lot of questions on your mind… do you not?" he said. Saladin did not look at her but kept looking at the fire.

Amirah nodded silently, baffled by all this. It was as if the male could read her mind.

At that point their eyes met as Saladin finally looked at her. "I trust you Amirah"

"Huh? What is that of a sudden? I mean yeah of course you can trust me, as I trust you, but-"

Saladin chuckled at her rambling.

"Amirah calm down. I am just saying I trust you enough to answer your questions, to tell you my story. But only if you really want to know." the white haired male explained.

Amirah blinked. '_He trusts me enough to tell me his secret?'_ After giving it a moment of thought she nodded. "Alright, please do tell me Saladin. I want to know. I have known you for some time now. But I actually hardly know anything about you..."

Saladin gave a smile. "Alright… Then I shall tell you my story"

Amirah nodded now beginning to get quite curious.

"My parents and I come from the north, from the Tikvah tribe. Our tribe traveled around and helped people. Most of us were magicians and we followed the rule that was provided to us by Lord Solomon; 'Rely on the rukh'. We had little, yet I could see that we were happier than most people. I guess it was because we were not bound by the rules of the world but our own. However unknown to us we were targeted by an evil organisation. Known as Al-Thamen..." Saladin frowned at this.

Amirah began to wonder what this Al-Thamen exactly was, not good as she read the expression of Saladin's face.

Saladin took a deep breath and then continued.

"They wanted to get rid of us… They said we were ignorant fools for following Lord Solomon's will. Everyone with magical powers tried to fight them back. But they were too strong, there were just too many of them… Everyone was in panic, it was like a warzone to me. I even got hurt in the process"

He placed his fingers under his blind eye.

"I had fought alongside my parents but they were hurt badly and urged me to leave, I didn't want to but I had too… They gave their live in order to protect mine, so I could still live…. And so I ran. I ran away while the fight was still going on… Not long after that you and your father found me, remember?" He asked.

Amirah blinked and thought back. He was right. They had found him in the desert. He was hurt and they took him in, taking care of him. "So those wounds… My father and I thought you were an escaped slave..."

Saladin shook his head. "No..."

"I see… That explains it… I am sorry to hear what you have been through Saladin..." Amirah said and looked at him in a sad manner.

"It is alright Amirah, I thank you and your family for helping me out that day… Or else I wouldn't have survived like my parents wanted me too" He gave her a gentle smile.

Amirah smiled back. "So… What is the deal with you and knowing where we had to go?" She asked.

"Because of this" Saladin tapped under his blind eye.

"Your eye? How is that relevant to you knowing where we had to go?" Amirah raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Saladin gave a small chuckle. "Everything" he said. This only left Amirah more confused. "Hah?"

"Ever since I got my blind eye I am able to read the rukh. Not just their flow and knowing which path to take. But I can read the rukh in the air. The rukh of people… as if I know their very thought"

At this Amirah immediately put her hands on her head. "D-don't pry into my mind!" She sputtered out.

Saladin chuckled once more. "I don't intend to. But sometimes it just happens. I don't have it fully under control yet. It is quite frankly driving me a bit insane hearing everything"

Amirah removed her hands from her head. "I see..."

There was a moment of silence, and Saladin was afraid he might have scared Amirah off with his story.

"Well if that is the case..." Amirah stood up. "Then you better keep us away from harm. I am counting on you for that!" A grin was plastered on her face as she had her hands on her hips.

Saladin blinked and started to laugh softly. "Alright. Please allow me to do so then" he gave her a gentle smile.

Amirah blinked and a soft blush appeared on her face seeing the gentle smile he gave her. She quickly turned around and had her hands behind her head. "A-anyway I am going to sleep, goodnight Saladin" she said.

"Goodnight, Amirah" The male said and laid down on the ground himself.

"Hey Saladin?"

"Hmm?"

"You're secret is safe with me"

Saladin smiled "I know"


	8. A strange encounter

_A years has passed since Saladin and Amirah had their conversation. It had strengthened their bond, as there was more trust and reliance between the two of them _

_They became an example for the children. _

_They saw Amirah as a strong woman capable of leading and trusting her friends. While Saladin was seen as a wise person always coming up with a solution. _

_Together the two eldest of the group worked together to keep the younger ones happy and save._

_By now they had found a town they could work in to provide a home for them and the children. Amirah helped as a merchants in a shop, and Saladin had become a valuable member of the shop as well, both always seemed able to sell something._

_The children in the meantime played. Or well more like Harun watched Shesha and Dimah, and Murzim helped out from time to time, if she was not helping out Amirah and Saladin. Harun and Murzim had become good friend over the time and earned each other's respect, they even trained together from time to time. _

_Life was good, however there was something that intrigued the honey brown haired woman, Amirah was interested in the talk of the town. It was about the tower not far from town itself and about how people seemed to disappear once they got close only to never return._

_Apparently it was named a dungeon..._

"Dungeon?" Amirah blinked confused as to why Saladin called the tall building that.

"That is what the locals call it" Saladin said as she helped Amirah out unloading.

"The dungeon is apparently a dangerous place, so far everyone that has entered it hasn't come back" Saladin said calmly but a chill went of Amirah's spine finding it all too creepy.

"But it is also said that if you were to conquer it… That you get riches enough to buy a country" The white haired male explained more as he put another sack down on the pile he had been making.

"I see..." Amirah said and did the same. '_A dungeon… Huh?_'

The dungeon sounded very appealing for Amirah, if she were to conquer it then they could live an easy live. Which she thought the youngsters deserve after all that they have been through.

"No"

A stern no was heard from Saladin, Amirah looked his way and blinked. Never had she seen that expression on his face.

It was a stern look almost fatherly as if ordering his daughter not to do something she might regret later. But Amirah was not one to be pushed down so easily with a simple no.

"What no?" She asked raising an eyebrow and tried to act innocent.

"I know you are thinking of trying to conquer that dungeon… It dangerous Amirah!" He said, his voice holding concern for the other.

"But if I were to conquer it we might have an easier live! Heck the kids will have nothing to worry about-" Amirah started but Saladin cut her off giving her a slight glare.

"No Amirah! Didn't you hear what I just said? People disappear by that dungeon and never come back! … What if you… never come back?" He first said and then looked away his face showing distress at the thought.

Amirah bit her lip a bit, she hadn't thought about that, at first she wanted to lash out to him, that he could not forbid her from going, but she understood. What if she never returned indeed? It would sadden everyone.

"Y-you're right… sorry" She said looking away a tad ashamed.

Saladin nodded "It's alright, let's just continue our job". Amirah gave him a nod and the two continued their given assignment.

Amirah picked up a crate with goods and looked at the tower once more. She didn't know why but… it felt like something was pulling her, calling out to her, to come there. Amirah shook off the feeling and put the crate inside before going back for the last item in the cart. A barrel. She had to check first if the fruits inside it were still okay.

There was something in there she did not expect however. Upon opening the barrel she saw a male, for a moment the two started at each other before Amirah let out a high shriek which caused the other to shriek out as well. He took the lid of barrel and put it on again. Amirah in the meantime fell out of the card onto her butt. What. The. Hell. Was. That.

Saladin ran outside worried. "Amirah are you okay?" He asked as he ran up to the slightly pale female.

She pointed at the barrel. "There is something inside of that barrel!" she shrieked out yet again. Saladin sweatdropped, "As in?" he asked. "A human!" Amirah stood up and looked at the barrel once more, had she become crazy?! There was a human in there right?!

Saladin looked at her a tad weirdly, a human in a barrel really now? With confusion Saladin looked at the barrel as well, but squinted his eyes in confusion. Rukh? And so many as well? What could be in there with so much rukh surrounding them?. He walked up to barrel and took off the lid, Amirah followed quietly.

Now Saladin saw it too, a man was hidden in the barrel between the fruit. Unlike Amirah he gave the other a blank expression.

"I told you!" Was all Amirah said and hid behind Saladin. The other male seemed to be shaking.

Saladin let out a soft sigh. "Sir… Why are you in a barrel?" he asked still with a blank look on his face while Amirah looked at the mysterious male in suspicion.

"W-well I like dark and small spaces so… um..." The stranger started. Saladin just looked at him and interrupted the stranger with an "Okay" he seemed to agree and believe the story the other gave, surprising Amirah. "You believe him?!"

Saladin nodded "Yes he seems to be telling the truth..." Amirah furrowed her brows a bit uncertain, but if Saladin believed him she could as well, soon she let out a sigh and looked at the mystery man. "Okay, we won't let you get in trouble for… being in the barrel..." she said with a sweatdrop still not getting why he liked such a small and dark place. "But please get out we don't want to get in trouble..."

The male looked at them with his light blue eyes and nodded. "Y-yes of course, sorry… could someone help me out though?" he said with a sweatdrop being stuck.

Amirah facepalmed at this and Saladin just helped the other out. "Thank you" the mystery man said with a gentle smile on his face.

Amirah got a better look at him. He wore a green Magician's hat and loose-fitting green and white clothes, including thigh length boots. He had silver blond hair and light blue eyes. His hair was in a very long braid, with a feather attached to its end, as well as a smaller braid on his forehead. And had a long stick in his hand.

"My name is Yunan, I am a traveler, and who are you?" The male now known as Yunan asked. He was very interested in the two. The boy was obviously a magician, but there was something about him, Yunan could not put his finger on. The female however… he felt like… it was someone similar to Sinbad, yet different, he saw a bright future ahead for both of them.

"My name is Amirah Ganiyah" Amirah said and then pointed at her white haired friend. "And this is Saladin"

"Nice to meet you" Saladin bowed his head a bit as a greeting.

So… Yunan was a traveler huh? Amirah guessed it meant he didn't really have a place to stay the night, and the sun was setting.

"Do you have a place to stay the night?" She asked.

At that question the blond shook his head. "No I haven't"

Amirah looked at Saladin and both nodded.

"You can stay with us for the night if you want to?" Saladin suggested.

Yunan put up a bright smile. "Really? That is very nice of you both" he smiled.

"Alright, now that that us settled, why don't you lead him to our home Amirah? I will do the last things here" He said.

Amirah nodded "Okay, let's go Yunan" Amirah said with a smile and took the lead, and the blond just followed the honey brown haired girl.


End file.
